


DanganSona: Phantom Thieves of Hope

by Dawn_Fighter1995



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, More tags later, Multi, Naegi Grows Confident, Naegi becomes Joker-eventually, Owada Mondo Swears, Slowly Growing Confident Makoto Naegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Fighter1995/pseuds/Dawn_Fighter1995
Summary: Attending Hope's Peak was supposed to be simple enough. Attend school, make friends and hope to graduate. But Makoto Naegi and new friend Ren Akutagawa end up sent into an alternate plan of existence where they find a strange talking cat and end up summoning strange creatures known as Personas. Now with their classmates they end up having to shut down a bigger conspiracy that may rock all of Japan.
Relationships: Makoto Naegi/Harem (Maybe?), Ren Akutagawa (My OC)/Female Original Character
Comments: 33
Kudos: 10





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> (See the end of the chapter for more notes)

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy**

On a dark, foggy night, headlights were shown before showing a limousine driving down the road before focusing inside of it. Inside were five individuals. The first a man with a long nose and a creepy unsettling grin, three of the women and the other male all had white hair in different styles and yellow eyes, but wore blue uniforms.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The long nosed man said to someone before them all. "My, it would seem you have a most unusual destiny lying before you." He chuckled eerily before looking up opening his eyes. "Some introductions, I am Igor and I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance. These are my assistants Elizabeth, Margaret, Theodore and Lavenza."

"Yes welcome." The first woman with longer hair said. "And we will be here to accompany you on your travels."

"So please if you need anything do not hesitate to ask." The other male said to the person.

Igor soon spoke up. "You see this realm exists between mind and matter." He said as a blue wisp appeared in front of him taking the form of a mask. "It separates dreams from reality. "Generally speaking only those who have forged a contract are allowed to visit this room and perhaps in the very near future, such a fate will as well." The mask soon disappeared.

"Let's hope your journey will be quite interesting at the least." The shorter long haired platinum blonde said.

"Until our paths cross again." The short haired blonde finished before everything faded into darkness.

**4/7 (Sunday)**

**Early Morning**

On the roads, a car was driving towards the school known as Hope's Peak Academy, a school that only allows the best of their talent in are scouted out by the school. These are known as the Ultimate Students. Each of their talents cover a wide margin and if you graduate from Hope's Peak you're set for life. However the teen currently in the car didn't feel thrilled about this.

"Ren? You alright there?" The older man asked him. He was a middle aged man with dark brown hair as he looked to the teen.

The teen in question was a tall and lean teenage boy with spiked black hair in an undercut style and purple eyes. He had on a black vest with a blue short sleeved undershirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He was currently gazing out the window seeing the school come into view.

"Ren?" The man asked again snapping him out of his daze in concern.

"Uh wha?" He questioned as he looked to the man. "Oh I'm sorry Uncle Isshin. What were you saying?" He asked him again since he didn't hear.

Isshin sighed to his nephew. "Are you still having second thoughts on this?" He asked him knowing that has to be the main reason.

"That obvious, huh?" Ren questioned before sighing as he looked out. "Don't get me wrong I like the idea of getting into Hope's Peak, but I just have doubts if my so called 'talent' even qualifies me for the main course."

"Sure it's not cause of another reason?" Isshin asked him seeing Ren look away from him which was the confirmation he needed. "Look, son I know this might be hard on you, but just try to get through. And if you can maybe you can…"

Ren interjected. "Uncle." Isshin looked at him. "We're uh here." They looked seeing they were close to the entrance to Hope's Peak. Ren soon got out of the car as he grabbed out his bags from the back as he looked into the window at his uncle. "So you were saying?"

Isshin looked before sighing and then smiling. "Just try to keep out of trouble and if you do see them, just try to be civil." He informed him. "Don't need you getting kicked out on the first day."

"Hey I'm always civil with people!" Ren told him offended before seeing his uncle raise an eyebrow. "Okay most people, but…" He said trailing off to think before stopping. "Uh never mind I gotta go. Tell Mom and Dad I say hi."

"Sure thing." Isshin told him prepared to drive off. "Have a great time, Ren." He drove off from the sight of the school.

Ren waved his uncle goodbye before looking towards the school and looked to the gate before seeing someone else standing there. He was a teen boy almost the same age as Ren, maybe a year younger. He had spiky brown hair with one strand sticking above the rest and was wearing a forest green hoodie, a black jacket, pants and red sneakers. He seemed to just be standing there looking at the school while Ren noticed him shaking.

Ren shook his head a bit. "Pre-entry jitters, I guess." He walked up beside the boy and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Hey kid?"

The boy jumped a bit in alarm as he looked to the guy next to him. "H-Huh? Oh sorry was I…?"

"You were just kind of standing there." Ren said to him. "Nervous or something?"

"Y-Yeah I guess you could say that." He told him looking back at the school. "Guess it's a little overwhelming you know? Getting accepted into this school and all I mean?"

"Yeah I hear ya." Ren offered a comforting smile looked back to the school before looking back to him as he looked curious. "Hey why are you here so early though? The welcoming ceremony isn't for a while."

The boy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I just kind of arrived early. Just didn't want to be late I guess."

Ren chuckled a little at him patting his shoulder. This kid is a real bundle of nerves it seems. "Ah don't sweat it. Guess we're both pretty early, but I don't see it as a bad thing." He told him making him look up. "Just an excuse to check around the school a bit, right?"

The boy blinked before smiling slightly and nodding. "Yeah sounds good to me. Good for navigating where everything is."

"There ya go." Ren said walking ahead. "Oh what's your name by the way?"

"It's Makoto Naegi, I'm the Ultimate Luck." He said before adding sheepishly. "At least that's what they tell me anyway. Not sure I believe it."

"Yeah I know the feeling. I feel the same about my own." Ren said to him. "I'm Ren Akutagawa, the Ultimate 'Wild Card.'" He said the last part with a touch of sarcasm.

That bit wasn't lost on Makoto who followed him. "Wild Card? Is that actually a thing?" He questioned him as the other teen looked at him making him stiffen a bit. "Uh s-sorry what I meant…"

"Relax I know what you meant." Ren told him holding up a hand. "And yeah I doubt it's real anyway. They mostly call me it because I couldn't fully choose a club in middle school or my old school."

"Oh so hard to pinpoint like an actual wild card." Makoto realized before adding. "Well it still sounds cooler than mine."

"Ah I'm not too attached to it." Ren said to him smiling a bit. "But still its nice meeting you, Naegi." He held out his hand.

"Same to you, Akutagawa." Makoto smiled taking his hand and shaking it before the two of them walked into the main building.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two of them entered into the main hall as they looked around seeing different rooms and walked around seeing how big it was.

"Wow!" Makoto said in amazement. "When the people on the online threads mention it being big they weren't exaggerating!"

"I agree." Ren mentioned looking around. "It is pretty cool."

They walked looking into some of the rooms that were opened as they went by before coming to where the main hall was as they looked seeing it empty at the moment. Everyone else either not having arrived or having the same thought they did on looking around.

"Guess we are early." Makoto mentioned looking around looking to the clock seeing it was ten after 7. "So what do you think, Akutagawa?"

"I'm agreeing with you. Or nobody wanted to wait around in the main hall and be bored." Ren told him. "Let's follow that example, huh? We got about an hour after all."

Makoto nodded to that before following him out as they turned to go back into the hall to look around the school more. They walked for the stairs to the second floor, before they went up Makoto looked seeing something go down the hall before disappearing as he looked confused.

"Hey Naegi?" Ren called to him. "What's the hold up? Something wrong?"

Makoto looked back seeing whatever it was gone as he shook his head. "N-No, sorry Akutagawa." He told him before catching up to him as they walked upstairs.

They got to the second floor seeing the library, the pool area as well other classrooms. They were both intrigued by all of it as they looked around more.

"I can only imagine what it costs to keep this place running." Ren mentioned looking at every area they pass by. "Especially given how the Ultimate course doesn't have to pay tuition and all."

"Yeah you said it." Makoto agreed as they walked. "So do you think anyone else arrived yet?"

"It's possible. They'll probably save their touring around for after the orientation ceremony." Ren told him walking before he saw two people as he flinched a bit. "So uh we should maybe head back that way." He turned and had Makoto do the same.

"W-What?!" Makoto questioned being pushed away by his new friend. "Hey Akutagawa? What's up?" He was confused by his behavior now.

"Oh nothing it's just it's almost time." He said though he was clearly lying. He looked back before seeing the man who was the headmaster of the academy along with a girl with light lilac hair and purple eyes.

He didn't stop though as he just kept walking with Makoto back to the main hall. However, he didn't see that the girl had noticed them both going off.

The two teen boys were heading back to the main hall with Ren still leading Makoto there.

"Hey Akutagawa, you can stop pushing!" Makoto told him looking back at him as he was still pushing. "Akutagawa!"

Ren snapped out of it as he looked to Makoto. "Uh right, s-sorry about that." He said letting him go. "I just…well…" He tried finding the right thing to say.

Makoto looked to him concerned. "Did you…see something in the hall?"

"No it's nothing like that." He said quickly scratching his neck nervously as he saw Makoto looking to him worried. "Look it's nothing alright? Let's just get situated." He walked in.

Makoto looked at him before following after him. They entered in as they saw other students had arrived already as they looked to the clock seeing it was close to starting before they found their seats hoping to meet with their new classmates afterwards. For now they sat just as the orientation began with the Headmaster coming up on stage introducing himself as Jin Kirigiri, giving the speech on welcoming the new class, how they're glad that they could join them at the school, etc.

Makoto listened before looking over at Ren who seemed to be looking at the Headmaster with a look he couldn't quite pinpoint. Anger? Sadness? Either way Ren seemed to be looking intently for some reason.

"Akutagawa something wrong?" He questioned him worried seeing his look.

Ren looked before coughing. "What? Oh sorry. It's nothing." He told him going back to listening before feeling someone else looking to him. He turned his head as Makoto did the same.

The girl from before was looking at Ren. Her long hair was lilac with a braid on the right side and she had pale, fair skin. She was wearing a purple blazer over a white blouse with a brown tie, black shirt and black boots as well as black gloves with metal studs on the back. But her eyes, a purple almost like his own were what he noticed as they had a cold gaze to them as she looked to Ren.

"Is she glaring at you?" Makoto asked him quietly unsettled slightly.

"Y-Yeah it would seem so." Ren said unsettled also as he looked away trying to ignore the look.

Soon the ceremony came to an end before all students walked in getting their student handbooks which in this school were electronically advanced. They worked as keys for certain doors as well as their rooms. In case of power outages students were also given regular sets of keys as well.

Ren and Makoto both got theirs before walking with each other towards the dorms to drop off their stuff before exploring the campus more as well as meet their classmates.

Makoto looked to the dorm. "Alright so here it is." They entered in before walking upstairs to where the dorm rooms would be as both found there rooms. "See you in a bit, Akutagawa."

"Yeah you too, Naegi." Ren nodded as he walked to his room which was across from where his was and entered inside.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4/7 (Sunday)**

**Late Morning**

Makoto entered into his room as he set his bag down looking around it. The rooms in Hope's Peak were big, almost like a hotel room somewhat. Each had a bed, a big screened television as well as a private bathroom and small fridge for the students.

"I still don't know if I even belong here, but at least I've already made a friend in Akutagawa." He thought as he opened his bag before unpacking his things before he thought back to whatever he saw in the halls. "What was that anyway? So strange."

He soon unpacked and set all of his things away before picking up his e-handbook just as someone knocked on the door. He answered it seeing Ren there.

"Hey letting you know it looks like before we can explore the rest of our class is deciding to do introductions with each other." He told him. "We're meeting in the main area."

"Alright then guess it's a good time to get to know each other before classes begins." Makoto said stepping out of his room before he felt a sharp pain through his head.

Ren held him upright concerned. "Whoa! Hey you okay there, buddy?" He looked to him as he held his head.

Makoto groaned hearing something in his head talking all at once. He couldn't make out any of it since it was all random shouting of some kind. He opened his eyes quickly panting a bit as Ren looked to him.

"Naegi?" The Wild Card looked to the Luckster concerned.

Makoto looked up at him. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Hear what? I only saw you look like you were gonna pass out." Ren said to him. "You're not sick are ya?"

Makoto looked to him and not wanting to worry him shook his head. "No it's fine. It passed, guess it's been a long morning."

Ren looked at him a bit before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess whatever you say. Alright, let's head down then. Don't wanna keep them waiting."

Makoto nodded as he followed Ren down towards the main living area. His mind still flashed to the strange sounds he heard. Almost like people calling for help or in trouble. He wasn't fully certain though.

 _'I wonder what that was all about?'_ He thought in his mind before shaking his head. He'll worry about it later since right now he followed Ren to meet the rest of their new classmates. The days at Hope's Peak Academy start today. What else lies in store?


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions of Class 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter, Makoto and Ren meet the rest of their classmates and have some interesting conversations with them before deciding to explore the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Danganronpa or Persona series. All I own are my OCs_

**Chapter 2: Introductions of Class 78**

Makoto and Ren walked through their dorm as they made their way to the main area. Ren watched Makoto out of the corner of his eye after his little episode from before, but noticing him looking stiff.

“Naegi?” He questioned as he snapped out of it. “What’s up? Another episode?”  
Makoto realized how he must’ve seemed for a few seconds as he shook his head. “No nothing, Akutagawa.” He told him, but Ren’s eyebrow rose at him. “Okay guess I’m nervous to be meeting our classmates. I mean many of them have talents that make them unique and I’m just…me.”

“What’s the matter with that?” Ren questioned him making him look. “Hey, my talent I hardly think is real either, remember?” He reminded him. “It’s not the talent that makes a person special, Naegi. It’s the person themselves and the actions they make that I find more important. To me I think there’s really more to you than you think and I’m sure you know it too.”  
Makoto stared at him a moment and smiled a bit at him chuckling. “That’s actually pretty deep, Akutagawa. You sure your talent isn’t about pep talks or something?”

Ren chuckled ruffling his hair. “That does sound better doesn’t it? But still don’t let this bug you.” He told him again as they were close to the main room. “Sure, we may all be ‘Ultimate’, but we’re still people.” 

Makoto looked and nodded to that before they entered through the door and soon had fifteen other people seeing them coming in. Makoto tensed again before Ren placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey check it out, the final two are here.” One of the students with a large afro said. He seemed to be much older than the rest.

“Yes so that makes 17.” A girl with black hair said. “Though I assumed classes stopped at 16.”

“I believe there was an exception this year.” The lavender haired girl mentioned looking to Ren. 

Ren felt uncomfortable by it as he looked away as Makoto noticed before he cleared his throat to speak.

“Uh it’s nice meeting you all. I’m Makoto Naegi.” He spoke up to clear the tension. “I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.” He scratched his cheek looking at Ren.

Ren saw as he turned back also clearing his throat. “And I’m Ren Akutagawa. Ultimate, though totally made up, Wild Card. Pleasure to meet you all.”

“With that let us begin introductions!” The young man with spiked black hair and wearing a white uniform said.

Soon everyone spilt up around the room as Ren nodded to Makoto before walking off also leaving him alone. He looked before the same teen walked to him.

He had black spiked hair and red eyes. He was wearing a clean white uniform with gold buttons. An armband on his left arm read ‘Hall Monitor’ on it along with a gold medal and a red ribbon pinned on his pocket.

“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! I believe in following the rules for the betterment of society! Let us work together in making this an excellent year!” He declared as he held out his hand to Makoto.

“Of course. So you’re the Ultimate Moral Compass.” Makoto shook his hand. “I read about you on the forums. You held top honors at the private school you went to before coming here right?”

“Indeed! I’ve also been president of the public moral committee since middle school.”Kiyotaka nodded ending his handshake with Makoto. “And from what I heard your Makoto Naegi. Yes that’s a very strong name! Be sure you prove yourself worthy of it!”

“R-Right.” Makoto said nodding his head slowly as Kiyotaka walked off from him. _‘Okay I might have headaches with him a little. He’s a bit intense.’_ He walked to meet the rest of his classmates. Just as he was someone came up to him.

This time it was a girl. A pretty blue haired girl with her hair reaching down her back. Her eyes were the same blue color. She was wearing a white sailor uniform. She had on a blue skirt with a pink ribbon on the front along with dark blue socks along with brown shoes.

“Is that really you, Naegi?” She questioned smiling at him as Makoto looked. “You remember me right? We went to the same middle school?”

“Maizono?” He questioned surprised. “O-Of course I remember you!” He said to her. It wasn’t hard for anyone to know who she was as Sayaka Maizono was a famous teen pop idol in Japan. “Though I’m surprised that you remember me though.”

Sayaka giggled a bit at him. “Of course I remember you, silly. After all we did go to the same school for three years.”

“Oh believe me I remember.” Makoto told her holding his head. “It’s just you were so popular and well I was the complete opposite.” He admitted sheepishly blushing a bit looking to the girl. _‘She’s so pretty, almost like a doll.’_

“Naegi I’m not a doll. I’m very much alive!” She told him as he looked surprised at her.

“O-Oh crap! Did I say that outloud?!” He yelped in shock that she heard that.

She shook her head before speaking in a serious tone. “I’m psychic.” He looked at her surprised of hearing that before she smiled giggling at him. “Just kidding, I just have good intuition.” She then smiled at him again. “But still I’m glad to have someone I know here. When this is over we should hang out.”

It took his brain a minute to restart as he smiled nodding to that. “S-Sounds great, Maizono. Akutagawa and I were gonna explore more around after this. Meet us then.”

She nodded going off as he watched her go off to meet the rest. He went off also to meet the rest.  
________________________________________  
Ren had just talked with Kiyotaka as he had noticed Makoto talking with Sayaka and chuckled amused from Makoto getting flustered around her.

 _‘Maybe I should teach him to talk to girls.’_ He mentioned before someone stepped up to him. A little close for his comfort to be exact.

She wore a custom made uniform which consisted of a black cardigan and white dress shirt under it, but was unbuttoned to show her bra under it with a white tie worn loosely around her neck along with a red mini skirt and high heeled black boots. The outfit did compliment her hourglass figure. Her long blonde hair was in two pigtails with a red bow and bunny clip accessory to hold them along with blue eyes that observed him closely, but held something else making him uneasy even if she was very pretty.

“Could you maybe, back up a little, please?” He questioned her feeling his space compromised.

She eventually did flashing him a smile that held mischief to it. “Oh sorry, just observing you more closely was all.” He felt that wasn’t all before she continued. “Anyway, nice meeting you! Junko Enoshima’s my name! Charmed, I’m sure!”

He admitted she was…enthusiastic at least. He knew her as she was well known as a fashion model who took all of Japan and the world by storm for a variety of reasons. 

He shook his head. “Well then it’s nice to meet you, Enoshima-san. I’m Ren Akutagawa, the Wild Card.” He said the last bit without much enthusiasm.

“Wild Card, huh? I’d like to know more on that one.” She said intrigued a bit. “You called that cause your preference changes so suddenly?”

“Well I wouldn’t say that specifically.” He responded. He wasn’t even fond of the title to begin with. “Just never really decided on a club fulltime. Keep options open.”

Junko looked at him before shrugging. “Eh I guess I can accept that. It was fun talking with you though, Akutagawa-kun.” She said with the honorific spoken with a slightly flirty tone to it as she continued looking into his face. “I look forward to learning more.”

“Uh yeah sure.” Ren said to her getting that uneasy feeling again before she grinned and walked off. He sighed in relief watching her go off. _‘Why do I get a bad vibe from her?’_

He shook it off somewhat as someone else came towards him. This one a teen male who looked like he fit the bill for a punk rocker. His inner shirt was white with a red splattered painting of a skull on the bottom with a white jacket with metal pins on it along with black pants with two leather belts and metal rings on all his fingers as well as white shoes with black laces. His hair also had a punk like feel with it being spiked up and a red tint with a small goatee with a band around it and silvery earrings in his ears.

“Yo! The name’s Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. What’s up?” He grinned at him in a fierce, but friendly tone.  
Ren looked confused with his title. “You’re the Ultimate Baseball Star?” He questioned confused given his appearance. “You look a bit different from the picture I saw of you.”

“You saw that?! Aw man!” Leon groaned at that as Ren looked. “I hate that picture! You have to shave your hair for a tournament. It was regulation.” He continued to rant seeming to get more annoyed. “I’m never cutting my hair again. And I’m not dyeing it by to normal either!”

Ren blinked to him on that outburst. “Okay then, sounds like you feel strongly on that.”

“Yeah well can I be honest with you for a second?” Leon asked him as Ren nodded. “I don’t like baseball. At all. I never even went to practice.”

That surprised Ren when he heard it. It seemed Leon’s wins were from natural talent rather than practice. _‘He’s really planning to throw all that away?’_

“So as soon as I got accepted here I quit the sport to focus on my new dream!” He stated to him smirking.

“New dream?” Ren questioned at hearing that. “And what might that be?”

“To get into music!” Leon stated with a fist pump making Ren blink. “I’m going to be a singer so all I need is someone to write my songs and a guitarist and I’m set, baby!” He stated.

“Well more power to you then, I suppose.” Ren said to him still unsure of what to make of what he’s hearing. _‘I guess if he can figure what his path will be, then I can.’_

“Thanks and it was great meeting you.” Leon slapped a hand on Ren’s shoulder. “It felt great telling someone about my dream. Catch you later!” He soon went off.

“Yeah see ya.” Ren mentioned thinking over his talk with Leon a bit more before looking back in the crowd seeing the lavender haired girl talking with one of the others. _‘I hope I can drag it out a bit before I have to talk to her.’_ He walked off to meet the rest.  
________________________________________  
Makoto was still walking around before being approached again. This time a guy stood over six feet tall he wore a black overcoat with dragon designs on it over a short sleeved white shirt as well as black baggy pants along with white loafers. His hair was styled as a dark brown pompadour. Makoto gulped a bit feeling intimidated.

“Name’s Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker. Nice to fuckin’ meet ya.” He said in a tone that seemed more like his natural tone than him trying to be intimidating. Makoto still gulped a bit intimidated.

“I’m Makoto Naegi.” He said bowing slightly in intimidation. “It’s nice meeting you.”

“Right on, little man. Catch ya around.” He said before going off.

Makoto sighed in relief before being approached by a girl who seemed really upbeat. She had tan skin, bright blue eyes and brown hair that was tied up in a tear shaped ponytail. She had on a red gym jacket, a white tank top, a pair of blue gym shorts, a red band on her leg, and lime green sneakers.

“Heya! I’m Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro, but my friends just call me Hina! Sup?” She greeted with a bright smile. Makoto noted how full of energy she seemed before she scratched her cheek embarrassed. “S-Sorry what was your name again?”

“Makoto Naegi.” He introduced to her.

“That’s it!” She said hearing it. “It was on the tip of my tongue.” She said before she started tracing her palm with her finger.

Makoto blinked confused. “What are you doing?”

Hina looked at him. “Oh well it gets hard remembering everyone’s names that I find when you write their name like this you can commit it to memory.”

“Really?” He questioned hearing that. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Thanks!” She said smiling again before beginning to walk off. “See ya around, Makoto!”

 _‘She’s really full of energy.’_ He thought walking again only to soon be approached by the lavender haired girl. _‘And there’s the girl that was glaring at Akutagawa.’_

“Problem?” He yelped when he saw her looking at him as if scrutinizing him.

He stuttered a bit. “N-No no problem!” He said quickly as he saw Ren giving him a signal to calm down before walking off. “A-And you are?”

“Kyoko Kirigiri.” She answered simply. “Ultimate Detective.”

“It’s a pleasure.” He said a little unnerved by how forward and cold she seemed. “I-I’m Makoto Naegi.”

“Yes I heard that from when you and he entered in.” She pointed out matter of factly while looking where Ren was as Makoto seemed to see something to her gaze. He couldn’t pinpoint what though. 

“D-Do you…know him or something?” Makoto questioned wondering why she was looking towards Ren. The glare she gave him made him shut his mouth.

“That’s between Ren and myself.” Kyoko told him simply before walking off to the next person and then Ren.

 _‘She’s intense. I can see why he could feel a little intimidated.’_ Makoto thought watching her go off before he realized something else. _‘Wait did she call him Ren? How much does she know him to call him by his first name?’_

He wondered as he walked off again since there were still more people to meet.  
________________________________________  
Ren walked to the next person for him to meet. This person was a short girl with light brown hair that was rather messy and medium in length. She was short, almost childlike as she nervously approached him. Her uniform was green while she wore a brown skirt along with black socks and white shoes. Lastly she had brown eyes that held a strong innocence to them.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer.” She said shyly. Ren was a bit surprised that she was the ultimate programmer, but he couldn’t really judge. She blushed as she continued. “Sorry, I just get nervous when introducing myself.”

Ren smiled a bit in a calm manner. “Hey don’t sweat it, people get like that at times. It’s natural.” 

That seemed to work as she gave a comforting smile to him. “Thanks. I hope we can get along.” 

“I hope so as well.” Ren nodded to her at that seeing her go off before he was soon approached by another teen.

This one was rather heavy set with a simple grey jacket over a white long sleeved shirt along with black pants and white shoes as well as an orange tie with a blue arrow pointed upwards. An orange backpack was around his back with anime keychains dangling from it. He wore large round glassed on his face. His hair was black and smoothly combed while only a bit of it pointed upwards.

“I…am Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator!” He said bowing to Ren before straightening up. “You must tell me how much you know of the world of 2D?”

“World of 2D?” Ren questioned blinking a bit.

“Well in that world I am well known as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I once sold thousands of copies of my work at a festival!” He said smugly, but proudly. “Though some people didn’t get it. Ah well…I am sure if you observe my work you can comprehend its greatness immediately! For my work has a deeper meaning.”

“And what meaning would that be?” Ren questioned confused.

It’s all about embracing our base urges…” He said adjusting his glasses as Ren looked before cringing a bit inwardly. “If you are ever interested in my work look me up.”

 _‘I’m not sure I wanna read anything he writes that describes that.’_ Ren thought to himself as Hifumi walked off as he walked also.

The next person soon approached him. He had a tall and slim figure and wore an expensive looking black suit with a white shirt under it as well as a green criss cross tie. He had blonde hair and white glasses over his blue eyes. His arms were crossed and he radiated an aura of arrogance.

“I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.” He said to Ren with indifference.

 _‘That explains the air of arrogance.’_ Ren snarked in his head as he knew of the Togami family’s wealth and power. It would be hard pressed to find anyone who didn’t. “Nice to meet you. I’m Ren Akutagawa.”

“Yes the supposed Wild Card.” He said condescendingly making Ren glare. “Of all the people so far I’ve met I’d say you and him are the lowest on the list.”

Ren glared knowing he’d meant Makoto. He tried stopping his mouth, but didn’t. “Yeah cause being a spoiled rich kid gets you so far.” He said as Togami glared at that. “Just cause your family is rich doesn’t exactly make you all that special. Especially in this school.”

“Now you see…” Byakuya glared about to say before Ren cut him off abruptly.

“I think we’re done. Goodbye.” He said walking off leaving Byakuya fuming as he smirked.

“School hasn’t even truly began and you’ve already got someone angry at you.” He stopped at the voice and flinched.

 _‘Shit.’_ He muttered turning to see Kyoko standing there with her arms crossed. ‘I knew it wouldn’t last.’ He awkwardly turned his head from her when she stared at him. “Nice to meet you.”

“The same to you.” She said looking at him closely. “I get the distinction you wish not to be here.”

‘Not with you.’ He said internally with a hint of anger, but kept it together and instead said. “Yeah since I feel like my so called talent isn’t even a real one.”

“Is that all?” Kyoko pressed on seeming to know more and he told himself that of course she did given her being a detective.

“Y-Yes t-that’s all.” He lied which he was sure she knew it was. He looked only seeing her with the same expression. _‘Does she really know?’_

Kyoko closed her eyes before going off. “Just don’t cause any more trouble with anyone.” She told him walking.

“Yes, Kirigiri-san.” He said to her as he walked off not noticing her looking back to him a bit.  
________________________________________  
Makoto was meeting with the rest of his classmates as he was soon approached by a girl who wore a traditional black with white outlined sailor uniform with a red sash around her neck collar with her skirt being longer than most normal uniforms. Her hair was long dark brown and tied into two huge braids. She had big round glasses over her nervous grey eyes as she looked to Makoto.

“N-Not that you’ll remember it, but I’m T-Toko Fukawa…the Ultimate Writer…” She said nervously to him. Makoto looked to her remembering reading about her on the forum about how she was a literary genius who managed to publish her first masterpiece at ten. He didn’t think she’d be so shy though. “Stop staring at me like that.” She said breaking him out of his thoughts. “Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” She poked her fingers together as Makoto looked embarrassed and was about to apologize. “Stop staring at me as if I were a filthy creature!”

“F-Filthy creature! No, I just thought-“Makoto said trying to diffuse the misunderstanding, but she just got angrier.

“I-I know what you ‘just’ thought…!” She glared murderously at the boy making him nervous. “You just thought you’d never seen such an ugly woman before! You thought it w-was so f-funny!”

“N-No I didn’t think anything like that!” Makoto said defensively holding his hands up.

“D-Don’t bother trying to lie to me!” She pointed an accusing finger at him making him flinch. “I know you can’t stand the s-sight of me! W-Well whatever, I don’t really care…I’m used to it.” She walked off.

Makoto watched her go off with a mixture of confusion and sympathy. Clearly she had some serious inferiority complex.

“Yo, don’t let it get to ya, brah. She was like that with a few other people too.” Makoto turned to the voice.

He had a spiky and wild afro that was dark brown and stubble. He looked older than the rest of the students. He wore three layers of shirts the top being an old dark green uniform jacket that he wore like a cape, the second being a white shirt and under that a yellow short sleeved shirt with baggy green pants with a brown sash with a yellow rope to hold it up along with flip flops.

“Yo! Names Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro for short.” He grinned at Makoto. “I’m the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Hope you’re taking it easy, I know I am.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luck.” Makoto introduced to him. He recalled reading a little bit about Hiro being a big deal in the spiritual community and had been known to get some of his predictions correct without trouble, while others…not so much.

“Cool brah.” Hiro grinned to him before seeming to see something.

“Uh something wrong?” Makoto questioned confused by him seeming to space out.

“You don’t notice?” Hiro questioned pointing above him as Makoto looked. “There’s some demonic angel over you.”

“Huh?” Makoto looked not seeing anything. “I don’t see anything. What do you even mean?”

Hiro looked but shook his head. “M-Maybe it’s nothing, but I’ve been getting those vibes from around everyone lately. It’s really strange, brah.”

“Uh yeah sure.” Makoto said seeing Hiro go off. _‘Kay that wasn’t weird at all.’_ He walked off to meet with the next student and gulped a bit.

The next student was probably the most intimidating of the group. She towered over the other students in size and muscle with scars over her body to make her seem fiercer. Her hair was long and white and she wore a sailor uniform that was torn at the sleeves along with a black skirt as well as wrappings around her arms. While her eyes were blue which gave a calm presence to her.  
Makoto gulped a bit. “Hello I’m Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you.”

She nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. “It is nice to meet you as well, Naegi. I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist.” Now that name rang a bell with Makoto as he remembered reading on her in the forums about how she’d never lost a match. She observed him a bit and poked at his side. “As I thought your body is of an average high schooler. Not enough to be my sparring partner.”

Makoto gulped to that. _‘I don’t think I’d be a good one either way.’_ He thought as she walked off.

The next girl that approached Makoto was another interesting one, which is saying something. She had pale skin and red eyes almost like a vampire. She had black hair with twin drill like pigtails to them. Her fingernails were painted with a shiny onyx color while her right hand had a silver claw like ring on it. She wore a gothic Lolita style dress which included a white blouse along with a black jacket with white ribbon lacing around the sleeves along with a red tie with a butterfly pattern on it along with a black skirt with many tiers to it.

“A pleasure to meet you. I am Celestia Ludenburg, the Ultimate Gambler, but just Celeste will do.” She said to him smiling. Though he sensed it was anything but a friendly one. It was one of those ones meant to deceive and gain trust.

“N-Nice to meet you.” Makoto said feeling uneasy. Celeste was known as the Queen of Liars, who had never lost a bet in her life with much of her being veiled in lies. “Out of curiosity you are Japanese right?” He asked curiously.

“Of course, why do you ask?” She questioned with a measured smile.

“It’s just that I was wondering if that was your real name. It sounds very European.” He mused to her.

“Heh-heh, I don’t know what you mean. Celestia Ludenburg is my real name.” She said to him chuckling, but the way she said it made him leave it alone. “I look forward to getting to know you better.” She told him going off.

He shook off the feeling of unease as he walked off as there was one student left. She was standing in the corner even when everyone else was moving around. She had short, jet black hair with light grey eyes and freckles across her face. She wore a simple white button down shirt with a red ribbon tied around her neck and brown skirt. She also had what looked like a wolf tattoo on her hand.

Makoto looked as he walked to her. “Uh hey there, I’m Makoto Naegi.” He said smiling. “Nice meeting you.”

She looked at him hesitantly for a second before speaking up. “Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier.”

Makoto thought as he didn’t recognize her name or talent from the forums. He only wondered how she’d gotten a title like that. As he was musing this Ren came up to them.

“Oh hey Akutagawa.” He smiled seeing him.

“Hey Naegi.” Ren smiled to him before looking to Mukuro. “And you are?”

“Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier.” She said to him simply almost like with Makoto. “I think you met my sister already.”

“Huh?” They looked before she pointed as they followed her finger to Junko talking to Sayaka.

“Enoshima-san and you are sisters?” Makoto questioned surprised looking at Mukuro who simply nodded to that. “Wow.”

“Well must take a lot to live with her and her…colorful personality, huh?” Ren looked at Mukuro who just shrugged.

“Sounds nice. Well it was nice meeting you, Ikusaba-san.” Makoto smiled walking off with Ren. Unknown to both that Mukuro blushed a bit from Makoto smiling at her. Makoto looked Ren. “So what do you think?”

“I’d say our classmates are an interesting bunch.” Ren told him as they were walking to the door. “Togami kind of rubs me the wrong way though.”

“We might never actually get along with him will we?” Makoto questioned getting a shrug in response before he wondered something from before. “Oh by the way, Kirigiri-san seemed to know you. Even referred to you by your first name.” He told him as Ren tensed a bit. “What’s that about? Do you two know each other before this?”

“I-It was probably just a slip of the tongue or something.” Ren said to him darting his eyes away making Makoto confused before he changed the subject. “So I saw your conversation with Maizono-san. First time actually holding a conversation with a girl?” He asked and smirked at his flustered reaction.

“W-Well it’s just I guess I-I wasn’t expecting her to remember me. I mean I’m just me like I said.” Makoto told him.

Ren sighed at him. “Makoto, we’re gonna have to work on that confidence of yours.”

Makoto looked at him at that before noticing what he said. “Hey you called me by my first name.”

“Well sure, we’re friends now aren’t we?” Ren questioned smiling at him placing an arm around his neck. 

“I-I guess we are, Akuta-Ren.” Makoto replied correcting himself. “Might take some getting used to though.”

“Yeah you’ll get used to it.” Ren told him keeping an arm around him. “Stick with me, kid. I’ll make you more confident.”

Makoto smiled to hearing that as he nodded as they were close to the door and going to look around the rest of the school.

“Hang on a second, you two!” They stopped before looking seeing Sayaka running to catch up.

“Maizono!” Makoto said surprised.

“Hey what’s up?” Ren questioned releasing Makoto.

Sayaka caught up and smiled. “Well I’m going with you two to look around. Naegi-kun said I could join you guys.”

“Really?” Ren questioned looking to his friend who turned scratching his cheek nervously. Ren smirked a bit getting a thought. “Well if that’s the case then you two can look around then.”

“Huh?” Makoto looked at him. “W-What do you?”

“I mean I’m sure you two have some catching up to do from what I heard.” Ren said to them both as they exited out of the dorm.

“Oh I suppose so.” Sayaka smiled to hearing that.

“W-Wait.” Makoto tried to say as Ren was already walking off. “Ren?!”

“Let’s meet up at the cafeteria later, alright?!” He called waving to them both. “See ya, buddy!”

Makoto tried to call out more before sighing. _‘Jeez that guy. Why would he do that?’_ He thought before looking back at Sayaka chuckling and rubbing the back of his head nervously. “So I guess it’s just us.”

“Looks like it.” She smiled before taking his hand. “Well let’s go!”

“Whoa!” He yelped when she pulled him as they began their tour of the campus.

Ren meanwhile walked and looked back seeing them go off. _“Sorry, Makoto, but this is the beginning of your lessons to more confidence.’_ He thought to himself before he yelped as he ran into someone who nearly fell over. “O-Oh I’m so sorry!”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” A girl’s soft voice told him steadying herself. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Neither was I, I was…” Ren began before cutting himself off. “N-Never mind. Are you alright?”

She stood up straight now and lifted her head making Ren blush a bit. Her eyes were a light amber color which complimented well with her hair which was black and silky going down her back with bangs that framed her face which Ren thought was beautiful. She wore a tan blouse with a black skirt and jacket as well as brown boots. She also seemed to be carrying a black violin case.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She said smiling at him as he blushed more from it. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Ren snapped out of it quickly and tried to play it calm. “N-No I’m fine, also.” He said to himself as he cursed himself for talking about Makoto being bad with girls. He cleared his throat. “Again I’m sorry. I was just thinking of something.” He told her as she seemed to accept that as he looked relieved before introducing himself. “I’m Ren. Ren Akutagwa, Ultimate Wild Card.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled shaking his hand. “My name is Sherry Hinawa, Ultimate Violinist.”

Ren looked to the case as it explained everything. He recalls reading on her for the forums. She was probably one of the most well-known music based talents of this school aside from Sayaka.

“Great to meet you also, Hinawa-san.” Ren told her before wondering. “So what class are you part of?”

“78-A. You?” She questioned as she didn’t see him around that dorm.

“78-B.” Ren answered.

“Really? So then the classes are a bit uneven then, huh?” Sherry questioned on that. “Since that means there are 17 of you.”

“Yeah I know, I’m still trying to figure that reason.” He mentioned to her as his thoughts when to Kyoko and the Headmaster. ‘Though I probably can draw one conclusion.’ He then shook that off. “So what were you doing around here?”

“Exploring, like I’m sure you are.” Sherry told him before suggesting. “Since that’s the case how about we look together?”

“Together?” Ren questioned by her suggestion considering she’d just met him and all.

“Sure you can consider it an apology for running into me.” She teased him sticking her tongue out.

Ren chuckled to that. “A-Alright then, Hinawa-san, let’s go.”

Sherry nodded as they walked as she looked to him. “And you don’t need to use the Hinawa-san. I’m fine with people calling me Sherry.”

Ren looked to her. “Well alright, Sherry. Then just call me Ren.”

“Alright then, Renny!” She smiled at him while he stared blankly from the nickname.

 _‘Renny?’_ He questioned in his thoughts.  
________________________________________  
As they were both looking around, so were Makoto and Sayaka who still kept a hand on his. Makoto was blushing at this heavily.

“U-Uh M-Maizono-san?” He said stuttering a bit at her. “How long do you plan on holding my hand?” He gulped looking down at their hands.

“Why? Is there a problem?” Sayaka questioned him looking back making him sputter.

“W-Well no! I mean sort of!” He said blushing heavily. “I mean aren’t you worried that people might get the wrong idea of us or something?” He questioned looking away. 

“Let them draw conclusions.” She smiled to him making him surprised. “They can say whatever they like. Just ignore them.”

Makoto looked at her before nodding slowly and smiled. “Alright then if you say so.” He told her though he still had some worries. Soon he groaned as he held his head while Sayaka turned to him.

“Naegi-kun?” She questioned worried seeing him clutching his head in pain. “Are you alright? Should we?”

“N-No it’s fine!” He said to her quickly as the pain ebbed away. “I’m fine really.” He tried to sound reassuring to her.

Sayaka still looked worried for him but seemed to accept that before they continued walking as Makoto was thinking of why this kept happening.

 _‘Is this because of that dream I had before?’_ He wondered in his mind before feeling the pain again as he felt himself falling with the only thing he heard before blacking out was Sayaka calling his name.  
________________________________________  
Makoto groaned as he woke up. He looked seeing the place was familiar, but not as before. Instead he looked like he was in a court room with a podium in front of him.

“Is this?” He questioned before a voice spoke up.

“Welcome back to the Velvet Room, my young guest.” He looked to the front seeing the familiar long nosed man sitting there with only the shorter platinum blonde girl next to the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And Makoto has re-entered into the Velvet Room with only Igor and Lavenza to greet him this time. Yes he’s there guest not Ren. Sherry Hinawa is an OC character who will be serving as Ren’s main love interest and of the 78-A class**
> 
> **Next time after waking up and meeting other faces the next day comes and so does the first day of school where strange things begin to happen as well as the appearance of another P5 character. A certain Detective Prince (No not Naoto) ******
> 
> **  
>   
>  **
> 
> **  
> **Also I was thinking to add the Strega trio as antagonists and working as part of the conspiracy or as a solo group of sorts. What do you think?**  
>  **
> 
> **  
> **I also need help with coming up with codenames for the Thieves as well as if all of them should have canon Personas or some canon and others made up. Let me know. And the first heist will happen soon depending if I can figure who the target should be. Give me some thoughts.**  
>  **
> 
> **  
> **And a final note is concerning a primary pairing with Makoto. Just cause Sayaka is the first to be around him, doesn’t mean she’s the final choice. So ladies and gentlemen who should it be? Or should Makoto be a true Persona protag and go for the harem route? Give me your thoughts to these questions and I will see you all next time!**  
>  **


	3. A Strange First Day

**Chapter 3: A Strange First Day**

* * *

Makoto looked around seeing that this was the same as before, but instead of being in a car like before it was like a courtroom. In front of him stood the same man, Igor and the girl Lavenza. Weren't there others before? He walked to the podium and stood in front of them confused.

"It's you again." He spoke up looking at them. "So then that was real before?"

"Indeed it was, my young friend." Igor told him. "Everything you see is very real."

"But why am I here again?" Makoto questioned him confused before looking. "And weren't there more before?"

"Yes, but they have their own guests to attend to." Lavenza told him making him more confused. "Don't worry about it. For your journey I, Lavenza, will be assisting you."

"Oh that's right you mentioned that before." Makoto said remembering that. "But what is this journey? What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"All in due time, my friend." Igor told him as the same mask from before appeared. "During this travel you will meet many other and forge powerful bonds. Bonds that will be helpful for your upcoming trials."

Makoto looked as the mask flew to him before attaching to his head as he yelped out before it turned into blue flames and vanished away. He felt his face and didn't feel anything.

"Don't worry, the flames are harmless." Lavenza explained to him. Now she says it. "That's something that will assist you as well."

"Assist?" Makoto questioned hearing that.

"Yes, you are someone who holds a special power." Igor told him as he looked at him. "A power that will grow as your journey goes on. A power that will change the fate of you and those around you."

"Those…around me?" Makoto questioned confused at hearing that. "I don't understand."

_"Makoto!"_

_"Naegi-kun!"_

"You'll learn soon enough." Lavenza told him. "Your journey is close to starting. We will see you again."

"Wait!" Makoto called still having questions before the room started to disappear around him.

* * *

He groaned as he was slowly waking up. He felt he was in a room lying on a bed as he looked up seeing Ren and Sayaka above him along with others he didn't meet yet.

"R-Ren?" He questioned groaning tiredly.

Re sighed in relief. "Hey buddy."

"Naegi-kun!" Sayaka said relieved as she hugged him suddenly making him blush. "I was so worried!"

"M-Maizono-san?!" Makoto said blushing heavily from being hugged by her. "W-Wait where are…?" He questioned looking around.

"Nurse's Office." Ren answered him. "Maizono-chan said you passed out and you were brought here."

Makoto remembered passing out because he'd been called to the Velvet Room. "Wait so how'd I get here?"

"Oh."Sayaka let him go turning to two of the others in the room. "That was because of them. They saw you pass out by me and ran to help."

Makoto looked to the two teens who looked roughly younger than him and the others. The first was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair with several musical note hair pins in it and violet eyes. She wore a uniform of a white long sleeved shirt under a purple vest and a brownish-red tie, a purple skirt with black musical staves note pattern, purple stockings and beige shoes with a white backpack. The second was a boy with short black hair that was covered by the black cap he wore and grey eyes. He wore a black uniform with jacket, pants and shoes.

"Oh well then thanks for helping me, I guess." Makoto said to them both smiling.

The girl smiled back. "It was not problem. We saw what happened and well it would've been wrong to stand by."

"Uh yeah that's right." The boy nodded in agreement.

"Well thanks again for helping." Makoto said again before asking. "What are your names by the way?"

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you!" She smiled at them brightly.

The boy looked timidly away but spoke. "M-My name's Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. At least that's what they say."

The three of them looked surprised at hearing his talent since there was an ultimate detective already in their class.

"Ultimate Detective? Another one?" Makoto questioned hearing that.

"They let someone else besides Kyoko in with that talent?" Ren questioned that while Makoto and Sayaka noticed what he said.

"I guess so, though not sure if I truly deserve that title." Shuichi told them all as Kaede pouted to that.

"Shuichi we gotta work on that confidence of yours." She chided him lightly.

Makoto looked at Ren. "That explains them. Ren how'd you know I was here though?"

Ren looked at him. "Oh right, uh Enoshima-san apparently heard what happened while I was touring with Sherry and I immediately ran here."

"Sherry?" Makoto questioned before the other girl in the room stepped up.

"That's me." She told him smiling. "My name's Sherry Hinawa, Ultimate Violinist. You're one of Renny's classmates, huh? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Makoto said feeling at ease with her kind introduction. "I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. And wait. Renny?" He questioned realizing as he looked at Ren who blushed.

"What's that about, Akutagawa-kun?" Sayaka teased smirking at him.

"S-Shut up." Ren told them both as he looked the younger two. "So what class are you two in?"

"79th." Kaede answered him.

"Oh so the secondary course then." Ren realized. "So I guess that technically makes us your senpais."

"Didn't expect to be someone's senpai this early." Makoto remarked scratching his head smiling. "But I guess it'll be fun knowing you both."

"Likewise, Naegi-senpai." Kaede smiled.

Ren walked by Makoto scratching his head embarrassed. "So uh hey listen." He spoke as Makoto looked at him. "Sorry about ditching you earlier. I thought maybe it would help you a bit in confidence to talk with Maizono-chan alone."

Makoto smiled to him. "Hey don't worry about it, Ren. I get you were probably trying to help. Just don't try and leave me without a fair warning."

"Geez at least pretend to be angrier with me." Ren said dramatically before wondering. "By the way why'd you pass out anyway?" He asked concerned.

Makoto was prepared to answer, but felt that he shouldn't mention about the Velvet Room or Igor. Something like that seems unbelievable. Even he still can't believe it. "I-I don't know, I guess maybe I passed out from exhaustion. I didn't really sleep last night since I was excited to come here."

Ren chuckled to that. "Well I guess I can believe it." He pat his shoulder. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." The Luckster nodded as he stood from the bed stumbling a bit making the Wild Card and Idol check him. "I'm fine really." He soon stood up. "There see?" Ren and Sayaka still looked unconvinced but seemed to let this go. "How long was I out?"

"About 30 minutes or so." Sayaka answered pointing to a clock. "From what you said though I guess you needed it."

"Yeah I guess, sorry I ruined your guys' tours though." Makoto told them feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't sweat it, Makoto." Ren told him. "A tour isn't as important as someone's health. There's plenty of chances to look around the school later on."

"Akutagawa-kun's right on that, Naegi-kun." Sayaka added smiling. "I'd be more concerned for you than knowing about the areas in the school."

Makoto smiled to hearing that from them both before hearing something from his stomach as he looked embarrassed while the rest looked and the girls giggled while Ren smirked.

"Sounds like your tanks empty at the moment." He chuckled at him wrapping an arm around him. "Come on, let's go eat then."

"Sure." Makoto nodded as they walked out of the Nurse's Office to head off to eat. "By the way, how'd you meet her?" He looked at Sherry.

"Oh I ran into her right when I split up from you." Ren answered him walking looking to Sherry who was talking with Kaede and Sayaka. "There's something about her."

Makoto looked at him wondering to what that meant before asking. "So Renny?"

"Shut up." He muttered pulling Makoto's hood over his head making him struggle.

* * *

**4/7 (Sunday)**

**Afternoon**

After a bit they had arrived in one of the cafeterias in the school and grabbed their meals before sitting at a table talking some more while others around the school were doing the same.

"So Ren, what school did you go to before coming here anyway?" Makoto asked sitting across from him eating.

Ren took a sip from his mug before setting it down. "Shiketsu Private Academy."

"I think I know that place." Kaede said eating. "Isn't it pretty far from here though?"

Ren nodded. "My uncle let me move in with him before the school year started."

"Oh that explains it." Makoto nodded to that.

Sherry soon finished up as she stood with her tray. "Well I'm off. I gotta finish with unpacking. It was nice meeting you all." She said to them bowing a bit as they nodded, before looking to Ren. "And I hope to see you around, Renny. Maybe you can hear me play sometime?" She offered.

"Yeah sure of course." Ren nodded to hearing that. "I'll see you around, Sherry."

She smiled going off from the table. Ren watched her go before turning back as the rest were looking at him.

"What?" He questioned them before they went back to eating.

After some time the five of them soon left and were preparing to head back to their dorms.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." Makoto said to them. "Hope to see you more around the school."

"I'm sure you will." Kaede smiled at them with Shuichi giving a nod and smile as well before they walked back to their dorm.

The three of them soon walked back to their class' dorm and entered in. As they did they saw Leon on the couch groaning.

"What's wrong with you?" Makoto asked him seeing him like that.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said muffled.

Mukuro walked by and stated casually. "He was being chased around."

"Yo!" Leon suddenly shot up as she left the room.

"Chased around?" Sayaka questioned confused hearing that. "By who?"

Leon groaned. "One of the upperclassman. Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician."

"Oh I think I heard of her." Makoto realized. "She was lead singer of her band in middle school."

"Oh right, didn't they break up though?" Sayaka questioned.

"That's what I read." He nodded before looking to Leon. "So why was she hounding you?"

"Apparently someone let it be known that I decided to change careers." Leon mentioned. "So she wanted to teach me everything, though I might've taken her up on it if she had been a little less…" He tried finding the right word.

"Spirited?" Sayaka guessed.

"Yeah something like that." Leon nodded to that palming his face in his hand. "Oh man, that woman didn't give up."

"Who even told her anyway?" Makoto questioned him.

Ren noticed Junko walking by chuckling with a grin on her face giving him an idea on who told him.

The rest of the day, the students just stuck around the dorm with them occasionally talking with each other before having dinner and all deciding to get some sleep. Makoto went back to his room after saying good night to both Sayaka and Ren before getting in the shower and lying in bed, however his mind was still filled with questions of earlier.

'Great journey? What could Igor mean?' He wondered before he slowly drifted off to sleep with these questions still in mind. As he did, something started to appear on his phone. A strange app.

* * *

**4/8 (Monday)**

**Early Morning**

The next morning, Makoto woke up to hearing the alarm of his phone as he groaned and turned it off. He looked at the time.

"Guess I better get ready." He said as he slowly got up and prepared to get ready for his first day of school. After showering he grabbed the uniform provided for him. It consisted of a white dress shirt, a brown blazer and pants and a red tie. He wore his regular shoes along with it before stepping out grabbing his bag on the way out as he did was also when Ren came out. "Morning, Ren!" He smiled.

"Morning Makoto." Ren turned to him smiling also. He had on the same uniform as Makoto, but didn't have his tie tied and his shirt was black instead. "Well first day how ya feeling?"

"Nervous, but not as much as when I first stepped to the gates yesterday." Makoto admitted to him. "Probably cause of already meeting everyone or maybe just cause of what happened."

Ren chuckled to him at that. "Yeah, I get it, but don't worry so much." He told him patting his shoulder as they walked to the stairs to reach the dining hall. "It's gonna be alright."

"Right." Makoto nodded as they entered into the dining hall where some of their classmates were as they walked to the kitchen getting food before walking to where Sayaka was sitting. "Morning Maizono-san!"

"Morning Naegi-kun, Akutagawa-kun!" Sayaka smiled to them wearing the female student uniform with a ribbon in place of a tie.

"Morning." Ren sat down with his mug in his hand taking a sip looking around the room seeing almost everyone except one. "Hey where's Kyo…Kirigiri-san?"

They both looked to the quick change even when he'd called her by her name yesterday, but Sayaka spoke. "I saw her leave a little bit again. Said something of the headmaster needing her on something."

"And?" Makoto questioned her.

"That's all she said." She answered making both of them slump.

"That girl's a mystery for sure." Makoto mentioned muttering.

"No joke." Ren sighed at that. _'Though it's strange he'd call her so early.'_

"I just wonder why though." Makoto said voicing his thoughts for him.

"Who can say?" Ren questioned taking a bite from his toast.

Soon once everyone finished they all started making their way over to Hope's Peak. On their way, Makoto and Ren noticed sirens flashing around and a crowd.

"The hell?" Ren questioned as they walked to look.

Makoto looked to one of the other students in the crowd. "Hey what's going on?"

"Someone was found dead outside of the school." They answered shocking both of them as they looked at each other before pushing through the crowd to get to the front.

"Excuse us." Makoto said as they reached the front to look. They looked seeing the police around as some were covering what they presumed to be the body of whoever it was while seeing Kyoko talking to some of the others on duty. "What do you think happened?"

"I-I don't know." Ren shook his head looking to the scene.

Kyoko was talking to the police on the situation and nodded before turning as she looked seeing the two of them watching with the crowd. She walked over to them. "Don't you all have class to get to?"

With that much of the crowd dispersed, but the two of them stayed making her look at them. "Same for you two."

"Don't you also?" Ren snarked back at her making her glare.

Makoto seeing something about to happen stepped between them. "So uh what exactly happened here, Kirigiri-san? Someone in the crowd said that someone was found outside the school."

Kyoko looked to him before sighing. "Yes that's true. The cause of death we're not sure of yet, but it doesn't seem like the victim was attacked as there's no sign of any wounds."

"So what? They just suddenly died somehow?" Makoto questioned. "How's that happen?"

"That's why we're waiting for an autopsy." Kyoko told them.

"Ah Kirigiri-san!" A voice called making her eyes widen slightly before looking annoyed.

"Oh no." She groaned turning as they both looked.

They saw a teen older than them with shaggy brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He wore a tan peacoat, white button down shirt, black and white striped tie, black pants, gloves and brown loafers.

Makoto recognized him immediately. "Wait isn't that Goro Akechi?" He questioned seeing him.

"The Detective Prince?" Ren added looking. "Yeah that's him."

Kyoko sighed in annoyance when he came up. "Akechi, what a surprise. Why are you here?"

"Oh now don't be that way." He smiled coming up to her. "I'm here same as you doing my job. When I heard the report I had to see if it was like the other cases."

"Other cases?" Ren questioned hearing that.

"What other cases?" Makoto questioned also.

Akechi turned to them. "Oh these must be classmates of yours I take it?" He wondered. "Pleasure gentlemen. As for the other cases…" He prepared to say, but Kyoko cut him off.

"Classified." She told them both. "They don't need to hear it, Akechi. And they have to get to class."

"Oh very well." Akechi sighed to that looking to them both. "Well I hope to see you two around more. Have a good day." He bowed before looking to Kyoko. "And I look forward to working with you again, Miss Kirigiri." He walked off.

Kyoko sighed in annoyance as Ren leaned against the barricade. "So if he's the prince does that make you the Detective Princess?" He teased making her glare at him again.

Makoto flinched pulling Ren's arm. "Hey Ren we should probably head to class now before Ishimaru gets on our cases for being late!" He tried to pull Ren along with him.

"Okay, okay you can stop with the pulling." Ren followed him.

"Hold it, Akutagawa." Kyoko said sternly making them stop before she came to him. They watched as she grabbed his tie before…tying it for him and letting go. "You should learn to tie this. I'll be in class shortly." She walked back.

Makoto blinked to watching that. "What was that about?" He asked Ren confused.

"Uh it's…it's nothing." Ren told him quickly before clearing his throat. "Come on."

They both walked off heading to class as Kyoko returned back to the scene where Akechi was waiting.

"You know the taller one." He said to her watching them leave. "I can't help but notice how similar he looks to the headmaster." She stopped at that. "Why is that?"

"Does he?" Kyoko questioned. "I hadn't noticed." She continued to work.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Ren ran to get to their classroom and entered inside where the rest were settling to their seats.

Makoto sighed in relief as they took their seats. "Made it."

"Yeah." Ren sighed sitting in the desk next to him.

"So Ren what do you think Akechi-san meant?" Makoto asked him making him look at him. "Those other cases mentioned I mean. What did he mean? Murders? Or something else?"

"Good question. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer." Ren told him thinking. "Although it's gotta be something pretty big if he's involved."

"Well what about this victim?" The Luckster questioned him. "Was it a random person or someone from the school?"

"Wish I had an answer." The Wild Card answered just when Kyoko entered in just as the bell rang.

They all sat in silence a bit before the door to their class opened up as someone stepped in. He was a relaxed shaggy, long blonde haired man with blue eyes and a pencil thin mustache and goatee. He wore a white tuxedo and a white hat on his head. They all recognized him as the man that scouted all of them out.

"Good morning, everyone." He said to them all. "Sure you all remember me as the school's talent scout, but for this year I'm going to be your teacher. My name is Koichi Kizakura."

Some of them looked confused to this since they thought their teacher would be someone else. Ren noticed that Kyoko didn't seem at all surprised as if she knew something.

Kizakura spoke again. "I know, I know not what you expected." He spoke their thoughts. "Believe me this was a surprise for me too. But this was kind of a last minute thing for everyone really." He finished.

Makoto leaned to Ren. "Last minute? Wait you think?" He asked him quietly.

"Doesn't seem like a coincidence." Ren told him suspiciously.

The rest of their starting class was just details of their classes and how they have the option of whether to attend or not, but not during more important matters. Kizakura also explained how exams work a little differently to focus more with their talents something Makoto and Ren weren't entirely certain of due to their 'talents.' Other than that, the class mostly talked amongst themselves, the two of them no different.

"So you really think it's not a coincidence, Ren?" Makoto asked him about what they saw earlier.

"I'm almost certain." Ren said to him. "I mean if the fact Kizakura-sensei is our teacher isn't proof, I don't know what is."

"Fair enough." Makoto said looking to his phone for anything. "Doesn't look like the media knows yet." He said closing out before seeing the strange icon. "Huh?"

"Yeah well figures that this place wouldn't spill anything on that, they gotta…" The Wild Card continued before seeing Makoto looking at something. "What's wrong?"

"Take a look at this." Makoto showed him the strange app which looked like a weird eye on his home screen.

"What the hell? What app is that?" Ren asked him looking at it.

"I don't know." Makoto told him looking at it. "I don't even remember adding it on here."

Ren looked at his own phone not seeing the icon. "Well it's not on mine."

"Great so much for luck." Makoto grumbled as he soon deleted the icon from his phone, not wanting to risk a virus. "Probably something my sister did before I left home."

Ren chuckled. "Yeah sibs are a pain."

"You have any?" Makoto asked him.

Ren flinched a bit. "I have a younger cousin who's kind of like a sister. If that counts."

"Yeah I guess that counts." Makoto said to him not noticing him flinch.

Sayaka came up to them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh hey Maizono-san." Makoto greeted her. "We're talking siblings."

"And how they can work our nerves." Ren added.

"Oh I see." She giggled hearing that.

"Oh that's what you're talking about huh?" They looked seeing Junko coming leaning on Ren's desk.

"Oh Enoshima-san." Ren said seeing her.

"If it's sibling trouble I've got stories." She smirked leaning by him. "Care to hear, Akutagawa-kun?"

"I don't know if I could listen to ones from you, but I'm sure Ikusaba-san's got stories." Ren remarked towards her.

"Oh so hurtful, Akutagawa-kun." She said as her whole personality seemed to change suddenly making them shocked by how quick to that before she turned to an almost cutesy persona. "Well if you don't wanna hear them now, then maybe later? After school perhaps?"

"Uh we'll see, but I might be busy." Ren told her.

She grinned to him switching to normal. "With the violin girl maybe?" She questioned making him blush. "Oh! So that's it, is it?!"

Ren looked away from her. "Don't see how it's any business of yours anyway, Cheshire. It's my business."

"Oh really?" Junko questioned him leaning by his face.

"Cheshire?" Sayaka questioned that nickname.

"So what is it with you two then, huh?" She questioned pouting at him as he looked away.

Makoto thought to help, but someone else did it for him. Kyoko did by pulling Junko back from him.

"I believe he said it's his business." She told Junko sternly as the others looked. "I expect that you should respect it."

Junko huffed. "Well fine then." She turned around. "I'll learn eventually though." She waved back to Ren. "Bye, Ren-Ren." She walked off.

"Ren-Ren?" He questioned shaking his head before looking at Kyoko. "So I guess I should thank you then?"

"You could." The Detective told him. "I was just coming over to tell you that the Headmaster wished to speak with you."

"Huh?" The three questioned while the two looked at Ren.

"Ren?" Makoto questioned him.

Ren looked at him. "Don't worry, buddy it's probably nothing." He stood grabbing his bag. "I'll see you in a bit." With that he walked out with Kyoko to the Headmaster's office.

"What's that about?" Sayaka questioned confused.

"I don't know." Makoto answered looking to the door. _'Obviously it isn't about the murder. So why does the Headmaster wanna see Ren?'_

"I doubt it's serious." Sayaka spoke up as he snapped out of his thoughts looking at her. "I'm psychic remember?" She questioned before adding. "No I just remember you two breaking off from the rest of us this morning to see what the commotion was about."

"Oh I guess we were the only ones really curious about it then." Makoto scratched his head at that. "It is still suspicious though. This happening anyway I mean."

Sayaka nodded before they left the classroom together. "So anyway you're not feeling faint like yesterday, right?" She asked him concerned.

"No don't worry I'm fine." Makoto assured her. He felt he wasn't going to have any problems like yesterday and felt fine now. Though he was still lingering on a few things. "Like I said it was just exhaustion yesterday was all."

Sayaka still didn't seem convinced, but she let it go for now. "Well alright then, but if you start feeling that way then you immediately go to the nurse, understood?" She told him sternly making him nervous a bit.

"Uh yes ma'am, I promise." The Luckster nodded to her words.

Satisfied with that answer, she smiled again. "Alright then, well I need to get to my next class and so do you!" She turned to go off waving. "See you later, Naegi-kun!"

"Yeah see ya later, Maizono-san." He waved back before he walked off to find his next class. Before he did, he looked at his phone again just to make sure that app didn't come back. When he checked it was back. "Again? Okay so maybe not Komaru's doing, then who or what?" He wondered this looking before he bumped into someone making him yelp and fall back. "Oh man." He groaned rubbing his back looking up. "Sorry about that."

"Oh think nothing of it." The person held out his hand. Makoto looked up to the figure. He had messy, off-white shoulder length hair, light grey-green eyes and very pale skin. He wore a sleeveless green sweater with a red v-neck collar. "Let me help you."

"Oh thanks." Makoto took his hand and let him pull him up. Once he straightened himself out he looked to the older teen. "Again sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it. It isn't the worst that's happened to me, which might be later on." He told him as Makoto looked at him confused. "But how rude I haven't introduced myself. My name is Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"You too?" Makoto questioned surprised that someone else possessed his talent. Though he wasn't fully surprised since it was just from a lottery.

"Ah then you must be the new lucky student in the 78th class I take it?" Nagito questioned at hearing that.

Makoto nodded. "I'm Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you, Komaeda-senpai." He shook his hand.

"Likewise to you, Naegi." Nagito told him. "I do look forward to seeing just how your luck shines on in this school."

Makoto looked from hearing that. "Uh yeah thanks. Though it's really not always that good. If at all anyway."

"Yes well I admit that mine is a bit…different than that." Nagito admitted to him before shaking his head. "But still I anticipate to see what you will bring to the school."

"Uh sure." Makoto told him not sure how to respond on that one. 'Though he might be disappointed, unless whatever Igor wants me for becomes important.' Before the conversation with Nagito could continue someone came by.

"Oh Naegi-kun!" He looked as Sherry came up to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "There you are!"

"S-Sherry?" Makoto questioned surprised seeing her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." She said to them both.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Nagito assured her smiling. "Well I believe I've taken enough of your time, Naegi. I hope both of you have a good day." He told them walking off.

Makoto looked seeing him go before looking at Sherry. "Sherry what was that about?"

"Sorry about, Naegi-kun." Sherry told him. "Just I've heard a few things concerning him."

"What kind of things?" Makoto questioned her at hearing that. And if he should be concerned in the future.

Sherry looked to him, but shook her head. "Don't worry about it too much." She told him. "We should head to class though."

Makoto looked at her not telling him whatever it was about Nagito, but he did nod to what she said. "Yeah right." He walked with her down the hall.

"By the way." She spoke making him look over at her. "Where's Renny at?"

"The Headmaster needed to see him for something." Makoto answered her as she looked in concern so he quickly backpedaled. "I'm sure it's nothing bad! That's at least what Ren said anyway!" He tried to calm her down.

Sherry seemed to accept that. "Well alright then."

Makoto breathed out in relief before he wondered something. "Hey Sherry can I ask something?" He questioned as she looked at him. "Why'd you suddenly start calling Ren 'Renny'? Just seems like something a little…intimate."

"Oh really?" Sherry questioned blushing a bit as she twirled a lock of hair. "To be honest with you really, Naegi-kun, I don't really know why I suddenly started with it." She admitted to him while he looked at her. "Guess it's just sort of been a habit when I meet people at times."

"Why's that?" Makoto questioned her hearing that.

Sherry looked like she wanted to answer before seeing her classroom. "Oh look we're here now."

Makoto looked at the door before looking to his schedule. "Oh yeah. I guess we're here together." He said to her before looking at her. "What were you going to say before?"

"Never mind, it's nothing." Sherry told him before entering in as he followed in after her confused.

 _'I wonder what she was about to say?'_ He wondered confused sitting by her looking at her as she was twirling her hair more. A nervous tic maybe? "Hey Sherry? If something's wrong I can listen if you want."

The Violinist looked to him and smiled. "Thank you, Naegi-kun. But it's alright, really." She assured him before turning to the front.

Makoto looked at her again before turning also while his attention diverted to his phone once again looking at the mysterious app. _'Was this your doing, Igor?'_

* * *

A while after classes had gone by as some students were heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Makoto walked through getting his tray as he walked to find a table. He didn't see Ren or Sayaka yet though which made him confused.

'Ren couldn't still be with the Headmaster, right?' He wondered confused. 'I'm not sure about Maizono-san.'

"Senpai! Over here!" He looked seeing Kaede smiling waving to him.

He smiled walking over to her and Shuichi. "Hello, Akamatsu. Saihara." He greeted them and sat down.

"Hello Senpai." Shuichi greeted with a nod to him.

"So how have your days been?" Makoto asked them both.

"Been going great." Kaede told him smiling as she gestured to Shuichi. "Shuichi's slowly coming out of his shell." When she said that it made the Detective blush and lower his hat over his face.

Makoto chuckled a bit at that display. "Well at least its progress anyway." He remarked to Shuichi. "I'm sure you'll fully get there."

"Yeah I guess." Shuichi muttered before looking to him. "By the way why aren't Akutagawa-senpai and Maizono-senpai with you?"

"I don't really know on Maizono." Makoto answered him. "As for Ren last I saw him was the end of homeroom when he was called to the Headmaster's office."

"What? Why?" Kaede questioned him hearing that.

"I don't know, he said it was probably nothing." Makoto told them both. "It only being the first day and all it must be nothing." He said to them before he looked over in the line as he saw Ren there. "Oh there he is." They looked before seeing Ren leaving the room. "Huh? Ren?"

"Where's he?" Kaede questioned before Makoto stood to follow him. "Wait up." She got up after him.

"H-Hey guys wait!" Shuichi said following them as they all returned their trays to follow Ren.

* * *

Outside, Ren sat near one of the resting areas by the courtyard eating. He sat with his head on his hand with a look in a mixture of annoyance and anger. He thought back to his talk with the Headmaster earlier. It clearly wasn't a pleasant one.

**/Flashback/**

"So what's this about?" Ren questioned keeping an even tone. He sat in the Headmaster's office across from him with Kyoko in the seat next to him.

The Headmaster sighed to him expecting that as he'd received it before from the Detective next to him. "Look I understand you don't wish to be here, but I just…needed to talk to you."

"Oh that's all?" Ren questioned sarcastically turning away. "16 years later and you wish to talk?"

Jin sighed to that as Kyoko kept quiet through this with her eyes closed. She figured this is how it might go. It did with her after all.

Ren looked back at Jin with a glare that showed bitterness. "Was this whole 'Wild Card' talent really just an excuse so that I'd be brought in?" Jin looked away which seemed to confirm it. "I figured. Someone else in the Reserve Course probably deserved this more."

"Ren, I know that I have much to answer for not just to you." Jin told him as he glanced to Kyoko. "But I want you to know something, son."

Ren turned away from that. "Don't call me that." He said to him with an edge that had Kyoko looking at him.

Jin looked downcast before sighing. "Of course. Well I want you to know that I regret many things. Leaving her." He looked to Kyoko who didn't acknowledge it. "And us giving you up." Ren didn't acknowledge it so he sighed. "And I want you to know that doing so was the hardest thing we could've done."

"Yeah well you certainly didn't have a hard time deciding which one to give up, did you?" Ren said bitterly as he stood grabbing his bag. "Well you've seen me and as you can see I did fine without either of you."

"Ren…" Jin tried to say to him, but Ren wouldn't hear as he walked to the door.

"You have a good day." He said walking to the door and leaving. Right as he walked out of it and down the hall it opened as he looked seeing Kyoko coming out looking to him. "What gonna scold me for talking to him that way?"

The Detective shook her head to him. "I have about as much connection to him as you do, Ren. He left me too."

Ren scoffed looking away. "Yeah well there's a difference. He was at least around for most of your life." He then turned back at her. "And despite us sharing that fact it doesn't mean a thing."

Kyoko looked at him a bit. Her expression was unreadable for him so he didn't know what she was thinking til she closed her eyes. "Very well then. Then we'll go about our time here as classmates." She looked back at him. "Does that suit you?"

"Yes." Ren said to her as he walked for his next class. As he did his thoughts were clouded. It's what he wanted so…

**/End Flashback/**

"Then why does it feel like it doesn't?" He wondered to himself aloud. He didn't need them in his life, so then why?

"Uh hey Ren?" A voice said behind him making him jump a bit as he turned seeing Makoto, Kaede and Shuichi behind him. "Oh sorry about that."

Ren sighed in relief. "No it's fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Makoto said to him walking to him. "What gives man? Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I just needed some time to myself to think over some things." Ren responded to him.

Makoto looked at him for that before thinking. "Is this about your talk with the Headmaster?" Ren flinched a bit to that. "Sorry to pry, but…"

Ren raised a hand to him silencing him. "It is, but it's personal."

"Senpai…" Kaede tried to speak, but before she could someone ran by her and Shuichi hiding under the table.

"Kuwata?" Makoto saw him under the table before the Baseball Star shushed him confusing all of them. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding? What's it look like?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Mioda-senpai?" Ren questioned him.

"Yeah." He nodded keeping down.

"Well I don't see her around." Makoto told him looking around. "I think you're clear." He said allowing the athlete to come out of hiding. Makoto then looked back at Ren. "So listen that app from before?" He began as Ren looked to him before he pulled out his phone to show him that it was back.

"What it's back?" Ren looked surprised. "So I guess it wasn't your sister then?"

Makoto shook his head knowing who it was really, but left that part out. Leon, Kaede and Shuichi all looked over to see the app with the latter two looking at it in recognition. The Detective pulled out his own phone and showed the same app making them all look at this.

"Wait you both have it?" Ren questioned confused.

Makoto looked at Shuichi. 'Is he one of the other guests that Igor mentioned?' He wondered in confusion. Before he could question it he noticed something. "Maizono-san?"

They all looked at him before following his gaze. They saw the Idol walking away from the school.

"Where's she going?" Kaede questioned. "Classes are going to be starting again soon." They watched her go seeing some nerves to her steps.

"Well we don't technically have to attend." Ren reminded them as he stood up. "Let's find out where she's going."

"Seriously?" Leon questioned as he started walking. "Dude if we don't show then Ishimaru's gonna get on our asses." He then saw Makoto getting up. "Wait you too, Naegi?"

Makoto turned to him. "I don't like the idea of having to leave, Kuwata. But I'm curious and a bit concerned of why Maizono-san's leaving like this." He followed after Ren.

"Well I'm going too." Kaede said following the both of them.

"Oh come on." Leon groaned looking to Shuichi who shrugged and followed after making him sigh. "Crap. Fine." He went after them. "I know I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

They followed Sayaka as she was walking from the school and heading into the city. They were wondering as to why she was doing this and where she was going specifically.

"Couldn't we just ask her when she gets back?" Leon questioned them again.

"Hey if you wanna leave we're not stopping you." Ren told him looking back up front. "Where in the hell is she even going?"

"Let's keep going and find out." Makoto told them holding his phone more as he looked to the app and pressed it as it opened. "Weird."

"Do you really have to look at that now?" Ren asked him as they walked.

Makoto kept looking at it as they were walking not paying attention to Ren's words as he saw a microphone on the screen to it.

"Guys hold up." Shuichi told them quickly making them stop as they looked seeing where Sayaka was heading. It looked like some kind of recording studio.

"Sugimaru Recording Studio?" Leon questioned seeing it. "Hey I heard of this place! It's run by Kazuhira Sugimaru!"

"Sugimaru?" Kaede questioned hearing that. "Isn't he Maizono-senpai's manager?"

"And manager of many other singers and up and comers." Ren mentioned. "A lot of people tend to tell him 'King of Idols.'"

"Who calls him that?" Makoto asked him curious not noticing his phone typing in something.

"I think just himself. Guy thinks he's king of some castle or something." The Wild Card answered.

"Candidate found, preparing navigation." Makoto's phone spoke making them all look at it.

"Preparing navigation?" Makoto questioned confused before seeing the whole area seem to distort. "W-Whoa what's going on?!"

"How should we know?!" Kaede questioned in shock.

"Oh I knew I should've stayed behind!" Leon shouted out loud before their visions all blurred.

* * *

**Unknown:**

Makoto groaned as his vision slowly came back to normal. He looked seeing the rest also coming to their senses also.

"What in the hell?" Makoto questioned looking around.

"Uh guys?" Leon spoke as they all looked seeing him look in shock. "That wasn't there before right?"

They all looked before looking up in shock and confusion. In front of them was a huge castle in the middle of the city.

"What the hell?!" Kaede exclaimed. "Where did that come from?!"

"Where is everyone?" Shuichi questioned not seeing anyone else, but them.

"And where's the studio?" Ren questioned looking to the castle.

Makoto looked at his phone again specifically at the app. "I think this had something to do with it. Something we said caused this."

"How the hell does that make sense?!" Leon exclaimed grabbing onto his shoulders shaking him. "I don't know how you did it, but find a way to get us back!"

"Kuwata!" Makoto shouted from the shaking. "I'm not sure how I can! I don't even know what I did!"

"Kuwata-senpai calm down!" Kaede spoke up separating them both. "This isn't helping!"

Makoto shook his head to get reoriented before looking back to the castle and turning at Ren. "What do you think?"

"I'm think we're not gonna learn anything standing here." He replied.

Makoto agreed. "Yeah, let's head in and look around." He walked ahead with Ren.

"W-Wait!" Shuichi called as they followed them both into it. They looked at it as they entered noticing the grand design of it.

Kaede looked at her phone. "No reception?"

"What the hell is this place even?" Leon questioned looking around at the place.

"I really wish I knew." Makoto said walking looking around before looking to Shuichi. "Saihara? Can I speak with you a moment?"

Shuichi looked before walking to him. "What is it you need Senpai?"

"You have the same app I do." Makoto showed him. "So answer me this. Did you have someone appear to you in a strange dream? A long nosed man named Igor?"

Shuichi looked surprised. "H-How did…Wait you mean?"

Makoto nodded. "I've met him too. He told me I'd have to be on some journey."

"Same with me." Shuichi answered. "What does it all mean?"

"I wish I knew, but something tells me it's connected with…whatever this is." Makoto told him pointing around the castle. "That's about all I can figure at least."

They soon heard something as they all turned. Behind them was a knight in black armor wearing a strange mask.

"What the hell? Hey buddy you work around here?" Leon questioned walking up with the rest. "If so tell us what this is." But the figure remained silent annoying him. "Hey don't just ignore me, man!"

Ren looked around seeing another one coming from the stairs. "Uh Kuwata?"

He turned seeing it coming also with the rest of them with all of them feeling unease now.

"Okay I'm starting to freak out now." Kaede said nervously holding onto Shuichi.

"Let's get out of here!" Leon turned to get out but another knight appeared before bashing him with the shield as he was knocked back and down.

"Kuwata!/Senpai!" The group all shouted running to him worried. Makoto looked around seeing more of the strange knights appearing and surrounding them slowly before they all got knocked out as well.

As Makoto passed out he heard someone shout to take them away.

* * *

"Makoto? Makoto!?" A familiar voice called out.

"Senpai, wake up!" Another familiar voice called out.

Makoto groaned as his eyes slowly opened before he saw Ren and Kaede looking down at him worried. "Guys?" He slowly sat up holding his head.

"You alright?" Ren asked him concerned.

"Yeah kind of." Makoto groaned looking at them. "You guys?"

"More or less." Kaede answered him.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" They turned seeing Leon banging on the door of the cell they were in with Shuichi by him. "I know there's someone out there!"

"Has been like that the whole time?" Makoto questioned them as the other three nodded. They all suddenly something like shouting in agony.

"What was that?!" Shuichi questioned in alarm as they all ran to the cell door. They looked for the source, but couldn't see anything.

"I don't like the sound of that." Makoto said nervously. "We gotta get out somehow."

"I don't see anything we could use to bust open the door." Kaede looked around in the cell before they heard something else. "Do you hear that?"

They looked before seeing the knights coming towards their cell. One stopped in front of it. "Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is 'unlawful entry.' Thus, you will be sentenced to death."

"Say what?!" Leon exclaimed in horror of hearing that with the rest looking in fear.

"You can't be serious!" Ren exclaimed.

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." A new voice spoke up making them look as someone walked up. He was a man with black hair wearing a crown on his head and a cape around his body. The strangest thing was his eyes that were glowing yellow.

Kaede looked in realization. "W-Wait a minute! Sugimaru!?"

"What? That can't be?" Leon questioned in shock looking. "No way is this the same guy!"

"Well I thought it was a bunch of petty thieves, but it's just a bunch of troublesome teenagers entering places they shouldn't." 'Sugimaru' said looking to all of them.

Leon didn't look amused. "If this is some kind of joke, it ain't funny, asshole!"

'Sugimaru' glared at him. "You dare to insult a kind like that?! That's unwise." He told him. "Not only do you brats invade my castle, but insult me- the king! The penalty for that is death. Take them out and begin the execution!"

The knights soon opened the door of the cell and walked in as they all backed up quickly.

"Dammit." Ren glared at this as he and Leon looked and nodded to each other before rushing and tackling one in the chest sending it down.

"Hurry get going!" Leon said to the rest before one of the knights based him away as he crashed.

"Kuwata!" Ren shouted trying to help before getting pinned by another one.

"Ren!" Makoto shouted worried for him.

"Get out of here!" Ren shouted to him. "Take them and go!"

"But Ren!" Makoto tried to say as 'Sugimaru' walked towards Ren and Leon.

"How noble and pathetic." He mocked them both. "Kill them first!" He ordered his guards. "After that do away with the rest!"

"No!" Makoto ran trying to help them both but got held back by two of them knights. "Guys!" Ren looked over at him with a look to say it's alright, even if it wasn't. He felt so helpless now wishing he could do more.

_'What's wrong? Are you simply going to watch?' A voice asked in his head as he felt pain again. 'Are you forsaking them in their final moments?'_

"I'm not. No." He answered groaning as Shuichi and Kaede looked at him confused for a moment.

_'Very well, I have taken heed of your resolve.' The voice told him. 'Vow to me!'_

Soon a wind appeared as 'Sugimaru' looked with the rest as Makoto screamed in pain holding his head.

"Makoto?" Ren questioned seeing this.

"Hold him down!" 'Sugimaru' ordered as his knights ran grabbing him and slamming him to the wall.

"Naegi-senpai!" Kaede shouted trying to help but getting stopped.

Makoto yelled out more in pain before lowering his head and showing a white mask with black around the eyes on his face. The same mask from his dream. He looked up before he pulled at it and yelled ripping it from his face sending everyone back.

The mask fell before blue flames appeared around Makoto while blood was around his eyes.

 _'I am thou…thou art I."_ The voice said as the flames formed around Makoto changing his outfit. " _Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thine righteous rage!'_

As this continued they all looked seeing the flames seem to take form while Makoto stood before smirking slightly.

_'Reveal the strength of thy will to seek the truth on thine own! Though thou be chained by Hell itself!'_

Makoto soon looked up with a determined glare. "Come! Arsène!"

Soon the flames completely took form and from them with a wicked laugh came the form of tall figure with a tall top hat and a horned mask for a face with a red suit. Upon its back were two feathered wings. They all looked in shock of what they were seeing before seeing Makoto also changed. Gone was his uniform replaced with a black long sleeved long coat, a high necked waist coat and black pants with red gloves. The biggest change however seemed to be the unnatural smirk on his face. It was a look that said hell is about to be unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And the gang has entered into the cognitive world for the first time and Makoto has awakened his Persona, Arsène.**
> 
> **Yeah Shuichi and Kaede will be two of the starting members of the Phantom Thieves. I was planning originally for just all of Class 78, but decided to do a mix up. My trailer may have implied all of them, but hey trailers lie.**
> 
> **Anyway the beginning line up so far will be.**
> 
> **Makoto Naegi/Joker  
>  Ren Akutagawa/Spectre  
> Morgana/Mona  
> Leon Kuwata/Rockstar  
> Sayaka Maizono/Muse  
> Kaede Akamatsu/?  
> Shuichi Saihara/?**
> 
> **Shuichi's reveal of the app first also reveals he's one of the other guests mentioned. Don't worry I'll probably do a separate story detailing how he got it and his interactions with his own Social Links.**
> 
> **So which other members of Classes 77, 78 and 79 do you think should be part of the group? Give me the ideas in the comments on that person and their Persona cause I still need to figure those out for them.**
> 
> **Also someone had suggested to me that members should also gain their Personas during trips to Mementos. I'm thinking about that, but I feel that the Shadow Bosses their won't be enough for them to Awaken, so I'm thinking maybe do something like the Arcana Shadows from Persona 3. What do you think?**
> 
> **Also if I am planning the harem route for Makoto, I will NOT be adding Komaru into it. Sorry folks, but it's just not my thing. If you got a problem with it then oh well.**
> 
> **All in all let me know what you think so far, what you think to these ideas and if you have suggestions let me know and I will see you all next time!**

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first chapter to my new series and yeah it's short, but I'm working it out as I go. Don't worry it'll pick up as it goes on. Next chapter will have the class introducing themselves to each other. Tell me what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> I claim no ownership over any character except for Ren Akutagawa as he is my OC
> 
> Now the next chapter might be a bit as I'm trying to figure some things. One of those ideas I have is using the Midnight Channel and MetaNav App for this story, but I can't figure how I could. Another is trying to figure Shadow Bosses and how each characters' Awakening should go. Any suggestions as to how to do either of these ideas please let me know.
> 
> I've also got the character's Arcanas worked out for the most part thanks to a reviewers help and so far I'm only focusing on Class 78. Here they are.
> 
> 0 The Fool- Makoto Naegi  
> I Magician - Leon Kuwata and Morgana  
> II Priestess - Sayaka Maizono  
> IV Emperor - Mondo Owada  
> V Hierophant - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> VI Lovers - Junko Enoshima  
> VII Chariot - Aoi Asahina  
> VIII Justice - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> X Fortune - Kyoko Kirigiri  
> XI Strength - Sakura Ogami  
> XII Hanged Man - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> XIII Death - Mukuro Ikusaba  
> XIV Temperance - Toko Fukawa  
> XV Devil - Celestia Ludenburg  
> XVI Tower - Byakuya Togami  
> XVII Star - Hifumi Yamada  
> ???- Ren Akutagawa
> 
> As for if Junko ends up being part of the group or pulls an Akechi, the jury's still out on that one. Also there's no rule against two people in a group with the same Arcana right?
> 
> But anyway give me some feedback and I will see you all next time.


End file.
